1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic transducer element chip, a probe that uses the ultrasonic transducer element chip, and an electronic instrument and an ultrasonic diagnostic device that use the probe.
2. Related Art
As described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-82624, for example, an ultrasonic transducer element chip is provided with a substrate. A plurality of openings are formed in the substrate. An ultrasonic transducer element is provided in each of the openings. The ultrasonic transducer element chip is provided with a vibrating film. The vibrating film covers the openings from a surface of the substrate.